Jo's first Christmas
by lilg7
Summary: Jo sighs and starts to make room for the lost travling family. He grabs his little bag and stands up. Just then a loud bang by the door catches his attention. "Suprise!" Toraji and the whole ship shouts. Have a marry Christmas Jo! I know it is not Christmas but i had it and wanted to move it here.


Snow covers most of the Revenous areas, including the small run down building Jo is trying to sleep in. His jacket is zipped nice and tight keeping all the cold air off of him and out there where it belongs. It has been a hard winter so far. food was scarce and warmth was even worse, not to mention it is December 25th and he is alone. Sana is with Toraji, and Jin is off being a damn traiter with his new friends Phantom and his new game, the Volcan project. Damn unemotional atractive guys! But the loneliness wasnt any thing new. Before Jin entered his life he was completly alone, why should this year be any diffrent then the ones before?

Just as Jo was starting to fall asleep he hears footsteps out on the front padio. He listens for just a moment before he hears a small giggle and a "shhh" from out side the run down door. Jo sighs and starts to make room for the lost travling family. He grabs his little bag and stands up. Just then a loud bang by the door catches his attention. "Suprise!" Toraji and the whole ship shouts completly catching the tierd man Completly off gaurd. Jo was about to say something before he notices Toraji ataire. He is in an old school santa outfit complete with the fake beard and hat the has a bell on the top. His sword has little rain dear antlers on it and red cotton ball. So he just tilts his head in question.

"We come bearing Gifts," Renee Says. "Well, not many gifts but hey they work," Hejin says as they step aside to reveal Sana with a bow over her head. "Hey Jo!" She giggles as she runs up to him. Jo bends down to receive her hug. "You're a tough man to find you know that Jo?" Toraji says smiling, "Well lets get to the fun stuff shall we?"

Jo cracks a smile and kisses Sana's forehead. He watches helplessly as the pirates bring in a fully lightled ever green christmas tree, Holly, mislte toe, and other types of christmasy things. Sana walks up to him and puts an elf hat over his head and dresses him in golden garland and shiney silvery tinsle left over from the tree. Jo pitches in and builds a fire in the dent in the wall where guns and missles have eroded the stone. They hang stockings up over the fire and the crew bring in wrapped gifts from the ship.

Jo smiles and lets sana sit on his lap. "Now who the hell is hungry cause I sure as hell am!" the tech said as he unwrapps a huge box of canned fish, beans, and mini weanies. Every one cheared and dug in. Sana feeds Jo parts of her mini weanies just for fun. Every one caught up and just goofed off.

"So..." Jo says quitely, "Who dragged you into this?" He asks sana. Sana swollows her spoon full of beans and says, "Well Captain did," she says smiling up to him. "He had this great idea that he would track you down and invite you to see the new ship and celabrate Christmas with us so you wouln't be sleeping some where alone!" she giggles and eats another bite. "Captain?" Jo says looking at Toraji with a raised eyebrow, "Well of course! I am the captain of a newly comdeared ship, top of the line, fresh off the Phantom markets!" Toraji brags. Jo sighs. "Egotistical," Jo says playfully. Renee looks to Hijin, "I tell him that every day..." she whispers loud enough for all to hear. "Your words hurt me Oro... Here I am doing just a selfless act and you have to insult me?" Toraji lowers his eyes playfully.

Renee sighs. "Why do you always do that?" she asks, "You're an ass then you give me that look and make me feel bad..." She leans over and kisses Toraji on the corner of his mouth. Toraji lights up and gives off a gooffy laugh. Jo rolls his eyes and takes another bite of his Weanies then hands the rest to Sana who greatfully takes them and noms out.

The gang chillaxes and shares some laughs before they all tune into something ruffling behind them from outside. Toraji grabs his sword , the whole crew gets on their toes. Jo puts Sana next to Toraji to keep her safe while he runs up to the side of the window. Looks For a brief moment before cocking his gun and pointing it into the bushes.

"Hey! Don't shoot me please! I just smelled food and I got hungry!" a familiar voice whines. Jo sighs, and pulls Goora up by the back of his shirt. "Oh look it's Monkey Boy," Toraji says putting his sword down and sitting back dwon next to the tree. "Here, have some food we have planty here," Hijin says handing him a few cans of food. Goora's face lights up and takes the food and scarfs it down. "So why are you here on land any way Cap'em?" Goora asks while finishing off the last bit off fish. "Christmas Goora!" Sana says clearly annoyed to see him again. "Whats with you Princess? I thought you were messed up before, now your making up words!" He argues back. "It's a holliday you idiot!" She counters.

Jo can't help but to smile at the normality of it all. God he missed her. He misses everything about the past, but Sana was truely the best thing for him. Her innocents, her peace when the world was falling to shit, that pinch of solace you get when you look into her smile. He would give anything to keep the little girl in front of him smiling and safe.

Toraji cauht his eye as he manuvared to the presants."Hey! you two, gift time!" Toraji shouts over the kids. "Ooh Gifts! Do I have any?" Goora asks running up to the tree going through all of themlooking for one with his name on it. Toraji just picks him up and places him next to Jo. "Are you Santa? I thought not. You don't touch the presents," Toraji smiles. "Jo, here." Toraji tosses a small box Jo's way. Jo Skillfully catches it and opens it. It is a Utility knife. Jo Smiles and just nods to them. Toraji tosses a card to Renee from one of the crew members. She opens it and reads it out loud. "I am so glad that Captain Toraji has some one like you in his life, however, can you do me a favor? I would love it so much if you would keep him quite for a night or two, Thank you."

Renee's face turns a beet red and toraji just sticks his tounge out while every one doubles over in laughter. Even Jo can't hold back some light laughter. Sana tuggs on Jo's sleave. "Why is every one laughing?" she asks him. He quickly finds his composer. "It is nothing Sana," He says smoothing out her bangs.

The Next Gift went to Sana from Toraji. She opened it neatly and turns it over finding a heart shaped box of Chocolets. Sana gives him a really big smile. "Thank you!" She says happily hugging the box. Toraji sends a present to Hijin. She opens it and finds a deck of cards. She smiles and thanks the sender for her gift. All the crew got thier gifts and loved them. "Oh and Goora, you can have any left overs in the box over there. Merry Christmas," Toraji says. Goora jumps up and runs off with his spoils. "Smell you later every one!" He shouts before running back to where ever Goora runs too.

Little Sana yawns sleepily. Jo looks to her and takes off his Jacket to make a bed for her . He motions her to lie down. She smiles. "Thank you Jo," she says as she lies down on the Jacket and curls into her's. Jo reaches into his bag and pulls out a light blanket and gently places it over her and she drifts off to sleep.

The Crew goes around socalizing, something Jo really hates, so Jo just sits in the coner keeping warm by the fire. His eyes closed as he thinks abut the day so far, and abut the child across the room. He couln't help but to enjo the feeling of not being alone, at least for tonight. His thoughts are interupted by someone flopping down next to him. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know that it's Toraji.

"So how has your life been since Sana left?" Toraji asks softly as he himself closes his eyes. Jo stays quite for a moment before saying, "...quite..." Toraji laughs. "You don't seem to like it to much," he says to Jo who just shrugs. "Well the seas are getting kinda hot, seeing as how I pissed ff Phantom by stealing their ship." he continues. "So I was wondering, how you like to take her for a while. I was speaking with an old friend who has a resistance base on the boarder between us and the A.U. He said he would call some of his friends over the boarder to see if maybe you can bring her there so she can stop running, and be normal. But I can't take her there, much less stay with her."

Jo sits there in awe at his offer, and it doesn't take a mind reader to see where he is going. Without hessitation Jo quickly says, "I'll do it." Toraji smiles. "Thats what i thought you would say," Toraji says while sttanding up, "Hopefully this is our last meeting friend. Keep Sana safe," He turns and calls to his crew to wrap it up,and get back to the ship.

Jo moves over to Sana who is sleeping peacefully and warm under his jacket and a blanket, and strokes her pink locks before smiling. "Merrry Christmas Sana," He says under his breath and stares into the fire happily.


End file.
